The Eight Great Eevee Trainers!
by pachirisu
Summary: Azure, Cherry, Amethyst, Lily, Esther, Clover, Anna and Jade set out on their Pokémon journey, each with the same Pokémon- an Eevee. They are part of an experiment by Professor Rowan to train their Eevee and find out how an Eevee evolves into each of it's evolutions. OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Professor Rowan looked at his watch. 11:02. He walked out into the waiting room.

"Where have Jade and Amethyst got to?" he asked the other girls in his booming voice.

"Sir," interjected Azure, "They're coming from Celestic Town, which is quite far away."

"We'll give them five more minutes."

Today Professor Rowan's research lab was occupied by six (soon to be eight) girls, ready to start their journey. Five minutes later, Jade and Amethyst still hadn't arrived.

"What's taking them so long?" wondered Cherry.

"We came from the Resort Area and we got there before them!" Lily said irritably.

"Yeah, but Lily, we left yesterday. They probably only left this morning," soothed her sister Esther.

Suddenly, the door burst open and two girls with long blonde hair ran in.

"I told you we should've left earlier!" said the one with silver highlights.

"We would've, if you hadn't been doing your hair!" said the other one with green streaks in her hair.

"YOUR BOTH LATE!" said Professor Rowan. The other girls rolled their eyes.

"We're really sorry, sir" said Jade and Amethyst.

"Anyway, let's give you your Pokémon." The eight girls, along with Professor Rowan, walked into the research room, where eight cardboard boxes were lined up for them.

"We'll go in alphabetical order," said Rowan, "Amethyst?" Amethyst walked up to the table and picked the box two from the left.

"Ok, now Anna, Azure, Cherry, Clover, Jade and Lily."

Each of the girls stood in front of the table, pondering which box to take.

"These boxes all contain an item of some sort that will help you along your

journey. Take this item out." Azure had an ornate Water Stone, Clover had a sparkling Thunder Stone and Cherry had a dazzling Fire Stone. Esther and Lillian had silver bells and Jade and Amethyst had maps with blue circles in two different places. Anna's box contained what looked like a grey, oval shaped pebble.

"Let us go outside so you can see which Pokémon fate has let you choose."

Everyone went outside, and the girls lined up on the battlefield line.

There was then a cry of "Pokémon! Let's GO!" Each Pokéball opened with a blinding blue light and a cute, brown Eevee came out of every one them. The girls were shocked. How come each one of them had the same Pokémon?

"There must have been a mistake," said Cherry, the most confident of the eight, "We can't all have the same one." Her sister, Clover, sighed. They really hated one another.

"Well, that's just it. You eight are part of an experiment of mine. Take these Pokédexes and check the entry about Eevee," said Rowan.

Each girl took a Pokedex from the Professor and opened it up.

It said aloud: 'Eevee; the Evolution Pokémon. Because it's genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes form due to a variety of causes'

"You see, Eevee has seven different evolutions. I want you to help me record their evolutions in these journals. You can draw them, write down what happens or take pictures. When your Eevee evolves, give me a call and tell me all about it. The items contained in your boxes will help you."

"Professor," Azure asked, "If there are seven evolutions, why are there eight of us?"

"A perfectly good question, Azure. One of you picked the box with the item that will prevent your Eevee from evolving. This is fine, but when you find out, record your Eevee's progress in the journal. I'll be interesting to see that Eevee's progress. Of you go now girls, I've got three more trainers coming in next."

The eight girls left the lab, talking about where they would head first and what they were going to do. They walked in twos and threes, not wanting to go on their own. What would the eight girls pick? Contests or gym battles? Would they catch powerful Pokemon, or cute ones? Where would they go? What would they find? And most importantly, who would win the Sinnoh League?


	2. Azure's Ambition

**Chapter 2**

**Azure's Ambition**

I left Professor Rowan's lab yesterday knowing exactly what I wanted to do. I was going to become top coordinator! All I had to do was get to Jubilife City and sign up! The first contest was in Jubilife and I intended to enter it. All I had to do is train Eevee up a bit and catch another Pokémon. I wondered what that stone was. I stopped at the Pokémon Center and asked Nurse Joy what it did.

"Why, that's a water stone. It evolves Poliwhirl into Poliwrath, Lombre into Ludicolo and others as well."

"What connection does it have to Eevee?" I asked.

"It makes Eevee evolve into Vaporeon. Look it up in your Pokédex."

I pressed some buttons on my Pokédex until I found Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon; the Bubble Jet Pokémon. It has evolved to be suitable for an aquatic life. It can melt invisibly away into water."

So eventually my Eevee would evolve into a Vaporeon! They look quite pretty, and have amazing skills.

I left the Pokémon Center and headed out on to Route 203. I needed to catch a new Pokémon before the contest, and it was in two days. I suddenly noticed a green flash heading into the bushes. I called out Eevee and we followed it. As we walked through, we came to a glade close to Lake Verity. The green thing we saw earlier was sitting here, and I discovered it was a Pokémon. I checked my Pokédex.

"Chikorita; the Leaf Pokémon. It uses the leaf on it's head to determine the weather. It loves to sunbathe."

This was my chance! A new Pokémon for me to catch!

"Eevee! Time to battle!" Eevee stood in front of me, ready.

"Eevee, use Tackle!" Eevee lunged at Chikorita, but it dodged, going straight into Vine Whip. It launched multiple attacks, causing Eevee to retreat onto my feet.

"Eevee, Sand Attack!" Eevee kicked it's feet at the ground and Chikorita got sand in it's eyes.

"Now! Tackle!" Eevee lunged once more, knocking Chikorita of it's feet. Chikorita retaliated with Razor Leaf, and it hit Eevee directly.

"Eevee!" I cried. Suddenly, Eevee's tail started to glow. It whipped it forward and it hit Chikorita squarely on it's leaf. I knew this was my chance. I threw the Pokéball, and a red light enveloped Chikorita, sealing it in the Pokéball. It shook three times, then clicked. I had caught Chikorita! I headed back to the main path, and Jubilife City.

When I got there, I headed to the Contest Hall to sign up. They asked me for my Contest Pass.

"Uh… I don't have one," I said.

"That's OK. It must be your first time, yes?" The lady at the counter was being so nice and I was messing everything up. I had to insert my Pokédex into the slot, and then that was me registered! I got my Contest Pass, and other things to help me: a Rule Book, Ribbon Case, Ball Capsules and Seals. I knew what I had to do next. PRACTICE!

I thought about using Chikorita for the first round.  
"Chikorita!" I threw the Pokéball. Chikorita came out and was ready to practice. We practiced all day for the Appeals, and went to bed early.

The next day dawned the day of my first contest. I walked down to the Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy said there was a parcel for me from my mom. I opened it up, and inside was a white and blue dress, with a note saying: To Azure, Very best of luck in your first contest. I'll be watching! Love, Mom.

As I waited backstage for my name to be called, a familiar face came up behind me.

"Hey Azure!" It was Esther, one of the other trainers I met in Professor Rowan's lab. She had entered the contest too.

"I didn't know you were going for contests," she said. Then my name was called. I ran out through the doors onto the main stage. This was my Contest debut!

"Chikorita! On Stage!" Chikorita burst out of it's Pokéball in a flurry of pink petals caused by the seals. I looked round the crowd, searching or familiar faces. I saw Amethyst in the back row, looking nervous. She wasn't participating too was she?

"Chikorita, collect the petals with Vine Whip!" The petals floated in midair above Chikorita's head.

"Now, use Razor Leaf!" Chikorita sent the petals flying with one swish of the leaf on it's head, the released Razor Leaf. The petals and Razor Leaf collided and exploded in a colourful array of glitter. We took our final positions and bowed.

When I got backstage, Amethyst was waiting for me, along with Esther.

"Wow, Azure! I didn't know you were so good a contests!" gushed Esther.

I blushed.

"Haha! Thanks," I turned to face Amethyst, "Are you entering?"

"No… I don't know whether to go for gym battles or Contests, so I'm watching both to see which I like better!"

Suddenly we heard Marian announce the results of the first round.

"These eight lucky contestants will be going through to the next round!"

Esther and I stared at the board as the eight faces appeared. Neither of us had made it. Esther dissolved into tears. Her performance was good, a display of her Drifloon floating while using Shadow Ball. I left her with Amethyst, and went through to the changing rooms. I changed into my normal clothes and left my dress on the rail to be taken with the other outfits. I picked up my bag and left. I had to get to Floaroma Town by nightfall to start training for the next contest I was going to enter!

I set of on the road. It was nearing Sunset, and Floaroma town was still a while away. On the outskirts of the city, I saw a Bike Rack. There were about six bikes left on it, so I unlocked one and cycled away. One the bike I was sure to reach Floaroma Town by nightfall!

I stayed in the Pokémon Center that night, deciding what to do next. I asked Nurse Joy when the next contest was. She told me there was one in Floaroma Town itself in a few days. I wouldn't be prepared enough for that one, so I would enter the next one. Nurse Joy checked the listings, and told me there was one in Eterna City. I had to enter that one! Eterna City is where I'm from, so I'd be performing in front of my home crowd!

In the morning, I remembered about the one thing that stood between me and home: Eterna Forest. There would be plenty of Pokémon for me to catch here, so I jumped at the opportunity. As I went through the clearing, a green haired girl ran into me.

"Sorry! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I picked my self up off the ground and dusted down my clothes.

"My name's Cheryl. What's yours?" she asked.

"Azure," I told her.

"So, are you a Pokemon Trainer? How many Pokémon have you caught? Are you into battling? Do you like contests? Where are you from?"

"In order, Yes, I'm a trainer, I have two Pokémon, I like battling, I'm a coordinator and I'm from Eterna City."

"Eterna City… that means you probably know your way through this forest? You see, I'm lost and need to get to Eterna City because my friend is entering the contest. Can you help me?"

"Um… OK"

"YAY! Thanks so much" Cheryl followed behind me and made occasional comments about the various Pokemon in the trees. I hoped I'd see one I liked before we got to Eterna City.

We walked through the trees for another few hours, with no sign of the exit or a new Pokémon. Suddenly, we came across a stream, with lots of Pokémon nesting in the trees and playing in the water. Cheryl and I stopped, taking in the awesome sight. I spotted a cocoon Pokemon at the foot of one of the trees. In fact, there were two of them! They looked very similar, but they were completely different colours; one white and one purple. I took out my Pokédex and looked them up.

"Silcoon; the Cocoon Pokémon. It wraps silk around the branches of a tree. It drinks rainwater on it's silk while waiting evolution."

"Cascoon; the Cocoon Pokémon. It never forgets any attack it endured while in the cocoon. After evolution, it seeks payback."

"They look the same and they're both Cocoon Pokemon. What's the difference?" I asked.

"Silcoon and Cascoon both evolve from Wurmple. It's known as a branched evolution. Here, take a look." Cheryl threw two Pokéballs, and out came a butterfly Pokémon and one that looked like a moth.

"Meet Beautifly and Dustox! Silcoon evolves into Beautifly, and Cascoon evolves into Dustox."

"I want to catch a Silcoon!" I exclaimed, " Either one of them would be really good for contests, but I think I'd like a Beautifly."

"Go for it! There's one over by that tree. Remember: it's the white one!"

I nodded and headed towards the tree.

"Eevee! Lets catch this Pokémon! Tackle!" Eevee lunged at Silcoon, but Silcoon didn't respond.

"Now, use Growl!" Eevee did as it was told, but _still_ Silcoon didn't move.

"Silcoon can't use very many moves, as it's still in a cocoon," advised Cheryl.

"Eevee! Do the strongest thing you can!" Eevee's tail glowed bright white again, just like it had when we battled Chikorita. It flicked it forward, landing squarely on Silcoon's shell. Silcoon toppled over, so I threw my Pokéball at it. It enclosed Silcoon inside, shook three times and clicked. I had caught Silcoon!

"Wow! That was amazing! Telling Eevee to use the strongest move it knows and then it using Iron Tail was just AMAZING!" Cheryl exploded.

"Iron Tail?" I asked.

"What, you didn't know? Is that the first time it's happened?"

"No, when I captured Chikorita it happened too."

"Your Eevee must be really strong! You should evolve it soon!"

"You think?" I pondered this. I knew I had to evolve Eevee with the Water Stone at some point, but I never really thought about when.

"I've just had a really good idea for my next contest combination!" I said.

Cheryl helped me practice by the stream. We threw berries for Eevee to catch in it's mouth. Eevee perfected Iron Tail, and Cheryl's Beautifly taught Eevee how to use Hidden Power. We were all set for the Eterna Contest!

After all our training we set off past the stream and back into the trees. We had walked for maybe half an hour when we came to the end of the forest. Cheryl and I parted ways, and she promised to watch Eevee and me in the contest.

I soon ended up outside my house.

"Mom! I'm Home!" My mom came to greet me at the front door.

"Azure! Why are you home? I told you not to give up on all your dreams. Is everything OK?"

"No, mom. The Eterna Contest is here in five days, so I thought I'd come home to train where I know, rather than at the Pokemon center."

"Lovely! Well, show me your Pokémon!" I threw the three Pokéballs, and out cam Eevee, Chikorita and Silcoon. Mom liked Eevee and Chikorita, but didn't take a shine to Silcoon.

"Just you wait Mom, by the time the contest comes around, you'll fall in love with Silcoon." She looked skeptical, but I would make it happen.

The next day I trained with Eevee and Silcoon in the garden.

"Mind the flowers. And the rule still applies: don't touch the berries form the tree until they're cooked!" I had been warned.

Eevee and I battled with my Mom and her Sunflora. Needless to say they won, as my Mom was once a talented Pokémon Trainer. I trained Silcoon will my Mom's Azumarril, and midway through our battle, Silcoon started to evolve, and from the cocoon came a Beautifly!

"See? Don't you love it!" My Mom gave in and admitted Beautifly was quite spectacular.

"I'm using Eevee for the first round, and Beautifly for the second, if I get through."

The day of the contest dawned, and I was up bright and early to register. Eevee and I practiced one last time, then went inside. Coordinators were swarming about, getting changed, chatting and talking to their Pokémon. I slipped on my dress and did my hair. I sat down on the bench at the back of the room. I would be on third. I called out Eevee and Beautifly.

"We will win this contest. I can't lose in front of my home crowd! Everyone knows me as the girl who was scared of Pokémon growing up. I have to show them how much I've matured." Eevee nodded and Beautifly flapped it's wings.

"Let's Go!"

"And now ladies and gentlemen, from our own town of Eterna City: Azure!"

I ran out onto stage and waved at the crowd. I could see my Mom and my sister Emerald, Gardenia, the Gym Leader, Cheryl and the people who own the medicine shop near the Dialga Statue.

"Eevee! Spotlight!" Eevee burst out of it's Pokéball in a flurry of pink bubbles.

"Hidden Power!" Eevee's hidden power was Ice type, so the bubbles were of a light icy blue.

"Now, Eevee! Catch this!" I threw the Water Stone up in the air, and Eevee caught it, just like the berries with Cheryl in the forest. Eevee started to evolve, and soon a graceful Vaporeon ended up on the stage. I heard the crowd gasp in amazement. But for me, this was no time to be celebrating.

"Hidden Power, again!" Vaporeon's Hidden Power is Electric type, so the bubbles were yellow and crackling with electricity.

"Iron Tail, from the ground up!" Vaporeon flicked it's tail at the bubbles, including the ones from the seals, and they soared towards the ceiling. A few collided, then more, until all of the bubbles had popped, causing a massive fireworks display. We posed, then walked off stage.

A girl with red ringlets stopped me.

"My name's Ursula. That performance was really good, although somehow I've seen it somewhere before, two years ago at the Grand Festival. That was my combination, but I used a Flareon as well. I don't like people copying my combinations, but I feel happy that you liked it. Your Vaporeon was shimmering at the end. You've obviously raised it well." She then walked back to the audience, where she was presumably watching. I ran the rest of the way backstage to watch the rest of the Appeals round.

During the judge's decision time, my Mom and Emerald came to talk to me.

"Now I understand why you said you couldn't show me your appeal!" exclaimed Mom.

"Are you going to use Beautifly in the next round?" asked Emerald.

"If I get through, then yes."

"You will get through, no problem. And I'm looking forward to seeing Beautifly." I turned round to see Cheryl standing behind me.

"All of our training paid off, I see."

"Yeah! And we practiced extra hard at home to make Silcoon evolve into Beautifly."

"Honey, we have to go now. The results are coming up now. We'll talk to you after what ever happens," said Mom. Cheryl left me too, wishing me luck for the next round.

"And these people are the eight lucky coordinators going through to the second round." Every single coordinator in the place turned round to look at one of the TVs. Eight pictures appeared on the board. And I was one of them! I had come in second. "And now a random shuffle of our board determines the battles for round two." This was my time to shine!

I won both my Second round matches and made it through to the Finals. I found out my opponent would be a boy named Kenny. I've seen every Contest recently and he's a good Coordinator, with one Ribbon already.

"Folks, we have five minutes on the clock for this final round contest battle. Begin!"

"Beautifly! Let's get this party started!"

"Alakazam! Go!" Alakazam. I saw this Pokémon in the appeals round of the Sandgem Contest on TV. It was certainly strong.

"Beautifly, don't let your guard down. Use Stun Spore!" Beautifly flapped it's wings, causing electrically charged spores to fly everywhere. Kenny's points decreased rapidly.

"Light Screen, Alakazam!" Alakazam formed a huge box around itself, deflecting the Stun Spore back at Beautifly.

"Use Aerial Ace to dodge!" Beautifly zoomed around the stage, creating an amazing sight.

"Go in close!" I said, and Beautifly flew right over Alakazam and performed nose-dive to hit Alakazam.

"Use Psychic to stop it." Alakazam put it's hands above it's head, it's eyes glowing blue. Suddenly Beautifly stopped mid-dive, right over Alakazam's head.

"Throw Beautifly!" Alakazam moved it's hands once, and Beautifly was sent flying.

"Flap your wings!" Beautifly regained balance in the air. I glanced up at the clock. 1 minute left and I was just behind on points.

"Beautifly, we have to win this! Use Silver Wind!" If there is one thing I'm an expert at in Pokemon battles, it's type matchups. Bug Type moves, such as Silver Wind, are super effective against Psychic Types like Alakazam.

Alakazam was blown backwards, almost out of the field.

"Alakazam! Fight back! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Beautifly! Silver Wind, MAX POWER!" The two attacks collided, causing a massive explosion. Smoke filled the whole battlefield, and we heard the call for time up. I stared up at the screen. After the smoke cleared, I heard:

"And the winner of this battle and the prestigious Eterna Ribbon is… Azure, from Eterna City itself!"

I was in shock. I had on my first contest in the town I'm from! Beautifly flew over and I gave her a big hug. I called out Vaporeon too. We walked up to the small stage, where I was presented my Ribbon by Mr. Contesta. I looked it. This is what all my hard work was for. This feeling of achievement, the crowd clapping, my Pokémon knowing that this was all done by them.

"Alright! I just won the Eterna Ribbon!"


	3. Clover's Crushing Defeat

**Chapter 3**

**Clover's Crushing Defeat**

"So, isn't that just great!" said Azure.

"Yeah! Hey, great job sis. I've got some catching up to do!" I replied, "I'm really sorry I couldn't make it."

"Well, I think Mom recorded it, so if you're up in Eterna City any time you could watch it." I probably should, since there isn't much to do there.

"You bet I will. I'll be up in about a week, so if you want to meet up…"

"Sorry Clover, but the Hearthome contest is soon, and it's double performance, so I need to get started as soon as possible."

"Oh… well, maybe I'll watch you in Pastoria City, or Veilstone."

"I was planning to go for the Pastoria Contest, so I'll definitely see you there!"

'And you can watch me get my Gym Badge!"

"Yeah! That's a date. Well, I better be on my way. Good luck for your Gym Battle! Bye!"

"Bye!" The phone clicked off.

I love Azure. Having two sisters is annoying, especially as we're triplets. But me and Azure are really close, and we tell each other everything. I don't share nearly such a close relationship with my other sister Cherry.

My goal is to become a Pokémon Master. That's what Cherry wants to do as well. I'm not letting her beat me. I'm pretty sure that's what she thinks about me too.

I'm in Oreburgh City for my first gym battle in the Oreburgh Gym. This Gym specializes in Rock Type Pokemon. None of the Pokémon I have at the minute have an advantage to Rock. One of them has a disadvantage, one will receive neutral damage, and the other will hit lightly. That's why we've been doing special training.

As I headed towards the Gym, I heard a voice call my name.

"CLOVER!" I turned round, to see a girl with long blonde hair running towards me. I recognized her from somewhere, but couldn't place her face.

"Hi," she said, "My name's Amethyst. I got my starter Pokémon on the same day as you." I remember her now.

"You and your sister were the ones that were late!"

"Haha, yeah. I have something to ask you. Are you here in Oreburgh City for a Gym Battle?"

"Yes! Are you?" I asked. It was a perfectly normal question to ask.

"Possibly… maybe… I don't know. I don't know whether to pursue Gym Battles or Contests, so I'm watching one of both to see which I like better. I've already watched your sister Azure in the Jubilife contest. Would you mind me watching your battle?"

"Yeah, that's fine. It's now if you want to come with me…"

"Cool! And Clover, thank you."

"So Clover, you've arrived for our Gym Battle!" said the Gym Leader, Roark. I took my place at the side of the battlefield.

The referee told us the rules:

"This will be a three on three Gym Battle between the Gym Leader Roark, and the Challenger; Clover from Eterna City!" Amethyst clapped from the stands. I noticed she had a camera and notebook, presumably to make notes.

"Only the challenger can make substitutions. The battle will be over when all three Pokémon from either side are unable to battle. The challenger will make the first move. Begin!"

"Swablu! You're on!"

"Geodude! Let's rock and roll!" Geodude is a Rock and Ground type, so Flying type moves aren't very effective. That's what all our special training was for!

"Swablu start this off with Sing!" Swablu spun while using Sing, so there was no escape for Geodude. As soon as Geodude heard the sound, it fell asleep, leaving us free to attack.

"Swablu, use Fury Attack!" Swablu swooped in on Geodude and pecked it five times. Geodude was still asleep.

"Come on Geodude, wake up and use Rollout." Geodude ignored this command and slept on.

"Finish it off with Peck!" Swablu flew right in and attacked Geodude while it was defenseless. Geodude fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Swablu wins!"

"Great job Swablu. I'll need you again later, so take a good rest." I returned Swablu to it's Pokéball.

"Onix, go!" Roark sent out his next Pokémon. It was a huge snake made entirely of Rock, but it too also had it's Ground secondary typing.

"Sandshrew! Let's go!" I sent out Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. I caught Sandshrew in the Oreburgh Path. It's really strong, even though it's only a baby.

"Use Stealth Rock!" Sandshrew hurled rocks at Onix, which floated in the air, then disappeared.

"Onix, you use Stealth Rock too!" Onix threw rocks at Sandshrew, and they did the same as Sandshrew's rocks earlier. I had a plan for this, as I had a feeling at least one of Roark's Pokémon would know this move.

"Sandshrew, Rapid Spin!" Sandshrew curled up in a ball and started to rotate, getting faster and faster. The rocks reappeared, and spun off the battlefield. Amethyst ducked as the one of the rocks nearly hit her head. Sandshrew continued spinning and went towards Onix. It stopped spinning and jumped backed down on to the ground.

"Onix, grab Sandshrew and use Bind!" Onix thundered towards Sandshrew and wrapped it's tail round it.

"Sandshrew Dig!" Sandshrew squirmed, then turned itself upside down and made a hole in the floor. Onix looked around, but couldn't find Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew, come up!" Sandshrew burst out of the ground and slapped Onix multiple times.

"Onix, let's use our special move. Rock Tomb!" Onix threw heavy rocks on top of Sandshrew enclosing it inside.

"Sandshrew get out of there!" I called multiple times but there was no movement from the rocks.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle. Onix wins!" I ran forward to the pile of rocks and started moving them to get Sandshrew out.

"Well done Sandshrew. Return."

We were even. I had two Pokémon left, and Swablu had used up quite a bit of energy running round after Geodude. That meant I only had one Pokémon left that would definitely win.

"Eevee! You're up!" Eevee was my first Pokémon, so it was my strongest.

"Onix Bind it!" Onix slithered towards Eevee, it's tail outstretched as:

"Eevee, dodge!" Eevee dived to the left, and jumped on top of a rock.

"Now Eevee, let's attack. Use Attract!" My Eevee was a girl, which seems strange, as Cherry and Azure's Eevee are both boys. I was pretty sure that Onix was male, so this was my chance. Eevee winked at Onix, who immediately fell in love with Eevee. I was right.

"Eevee use Rain Dance." Eevee pointed it's head towards the sky, and shot out a pulse of water, which came back as rain.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack!" Eevee dashed towards Onix, kept going and landed on the ground in front of Roark, puffing it's chest out proudly. Onix crashed towards the ground, shaking Eevee, Roark, the referee and me violently.

"Onix is unable to battle. Eevee wins!"

"Great job Eevee. Can you stay on a while longer?"

"Eevee, Eevee!" replied Eevee.

"Come on Clover! Only one more Pokémon to go!" shouted Amethyst. I turned round to look at her. I gave her a thumbs up. She had got all her Pokémon out of their Pokéballs. She had unusual Pokémon to say the least. She had her Eevee, but she also had Mareep and Poliwag.

"Time to face my final Pokémon. You're a talented trainer, but I won't go easy on you. Cranidos, let's go!" A prehistoric dinosaur- looking Pokémon came out of the Pokéball.

"Eww, what is that?" I whipped out my Pokédex.

"Cranidos; the Head Butt Pokémon. A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago. It would snap obstructing trees with head butts."

"Clover that thing is purely rock type, so Electric type moves will work now!" shouted Amethyst.

"OK Eevee, use Attract!" Eevee winked again, and pink hearts surrounded Cranidos. But this time, Cranidos did not become infatuated. That means…

"Cranidos must be a girl!" I said.

"Yes!" replied Roark, "Now, Cranidos, Headbutt!"

"Use Quick Attack to intercept!" Eevee and Cranidos dived towards each other, colliding in midair. Both Pokémon dropped, but Cranidos seemed unfazed and got straight back up. I could tell Eevee felt it.

"Eevee get back up and use Return." I had developed a good bond with Eevee, that's why it learnt Return. Return's power depends on the bond between Trainer and Pokémon. Eevee struggled back to it's feet and started to charge up Return.

'Cranidos, stop it! Use Rock Throw!"

"NOW!" Eevee unleashed it's power, just as Cranidos used Rock Throw. The two attacks smashed in midair, but Return was more Powerful. It headed towards Cranidos, and this time Cranidos flew backwards into the wall. This Cranidos had high endurance, as it got back up again. All Eevee got from that explosion was a shower of pebbles. Suddenly the rain stopped. I had completely forgotten about Rain Dance. The Rain must have been chipping away at Cranidos's health.

"Use Head Smash." The words were a whisper. I couldn't do anything. I didn't know what it as in for. As Cranidos came closer and closer, I realized that this was their finishing move.

"Eevee DODGE!" But Eevee couldn't move. Rooted to the spot, Eevee received the full blow. As suspected, Eevee fainted on the spot.

"Eevee is unable to battle, the winner is Cranidos and the victory…" started the Referee.

"Victory? I have one Pokémon left!" I erupted. I still had Swablu!

"Sorry," said the Referee sheepishly, "Continue."

"Swablu! Let's show them what we're made off!" Swablu came out of it's Pokéball well rested from it's fight with Geodude earlier.

"Cranidos use Rock Throw!"

"Swablu I want this over quickly. Fly up to the roof and take in the Sunlight."

Cranidos threw the rock anyway, but it didn't reach Swablu.

"Now Swablu, use SolarBeam!" Swablu released all the energy it had collected from the sun in one big beam. Cranidos took all this power and collapsed on the ground.

"Peck." I said. I could tell Cranidos would muster up the last of it's strength and get back up, but Peck ensured it wouldn't.

"Cranidos is unable to battle. Swablu is the winner and the Victory goes to Clover from Eterna City!" We won. We won! Swablu flapped over sat on my head. I returned Swablu to it's Pokéball and headed over to where Amethyst was waiting for me.

"Wow… that was amazing! Don't you think so too, guys?" All her Pokémon nodded and clapped. I had to smile at that.

"Do you know what you're going to do now?" I asked her.

"Definitely. I'm going to go for Gym Battles and enter the Sinnoh League! That was such an inspiration. You are a really good battler, Clover."

"Clover." I turned round to face the voice coming from behind me.

"You are a really great trainer. I have no regrets in presenting you this: the Coal Badge!" I took the badge and placed it in the first indent in my Badge Case.

"Thank you." I said. Amethyst and I left the gym and went outside.

"Where are you off to now?" I asked Amethyst "I'm not quite sure. Could I stay with you for a while, maybe until we get to Floaroma Town?"

"I'm staying in the Pokémon Center tonight. You can do your Gym Battle in the morning and we could be back in Jublilife City by nightfall. I live in Eterna City, so stay with me until then. We can both do our Gym battles there! The gym leader, Gardenia, is really nice."

"OK! That sounds good. At some point you can come to Celestic Town and meet my sisters and my brother, if they're there."

The next day, Amethyst did her Gym Battle. She won, not losing any of her Pokémon. We left Oreburgh City and headed west towards Jubilife City. We headed north the next day, through Ravaged Path and on to Floaroma Town. We stayed there for a night, taking in the lovely scenery.

"This is such a beautiful place," Amethyst commented one day. We had decided to stay here for a while, and make this our training base. I trained a lot with Eevee and Amethyst suggested I evolve it.

"What item did you get with your Eevee?" she asked. I fished around in my pocket, and brought out my Thunder Stone.

"A Thunder Stone. I got a map with a blue dot on it." Amethyst got out her map.

"That's near Snowpoint City. Let's ask Nurse Joy what connection it has with Eevee." I got up, but Amethyst stopped me.

"We're not going anywhere until you evolve your Eevee. A Thunder Stone causes Eevee to evolve into Jolteon. Check your Pokédex." I flipped up my Pokédex to check up on Jolteon.

"Jolteon; the Lightning Pokémon. If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out it's fur and launch it in small bunches."

"Well, I like the look of it, and it sounds strong, so let's go!" I threw the Thunder Stone in the air.

"Eevee, catch it!" Eevee jumped into the air, and caught the stone in it's mouth and landed on the ground again. The sunlight caught it, and it glimmered for a second. Nothing seemed to happen for a split second. Suddenly Eevee started to evolve and soon after it was replaced by a Jolteon. Jolteon shot out electricity from it's fur. I sat staring in awe at it for a minute, before my attention was drawn away by a young girl running towards us.

"Help!"

"What happened?" I asked her.

"In the Windworks, a horrible woman went in with some strange men with green hair. They said that they had to take energy for the boss. My daddy is in there and I don't know what to do."

Amethyst looked at me, and we both stood up and ran towards the Valley Windworks. Jolteon ran beside us, running much faster than us. We reached the iron door in no time.

"Jolteon bust open the door with Thunderbolt!" Jolteon did just that, and we ran inside.

"Whoever you are, stop now!" screamed Amethyst, into the nothingness of the dark. A torch flicked on. A woman with red heir and a heart-shaped face appeared behind it.

"Well well well, I guess little Ella went running to try to save her daddy. She'll get him back after he runs a few tests for us."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Of course some rookie trainer wouldn't know who we are. My name is Mars. I am one of three commanders of Team Galactic. I need to take some wind energy back with me so the boss can create his new world. Oh, and this is Io, Bo and Co. Those are their code names."

"Code names!" laughed Amethyst, "You sound like you want to be some Secret Agent company. Leave now and let Ella's dad go."

"What can you do? I'm pretty sure you won't be able to do anything."

"I'll phone my sister," Amethyst said, taking her Pokégear out from her bag.

"Who's your sister? Some trainer who once thought she was something?"

"Cynthia." That one name shocked both Mars and me.

"You can wait for my sister to come or you can battle me and Clover."

"I'll battle you two. I might actually have a chance of winning," muttered Mars.

"Zubat and Purugly go!"

"Mareep!"

"Sandshrew!"

"Purugly, use Fury Swipes and Zubat Leech Life!"

"Mareep, use Thunderbolt."

"Sandshrew use Rapid Spin!" The two Pokémon's attacks went towards Zubat and Purugly, knocking Zubat out and felling Purugly. Their attacks kept coming and both Mareep and Sandshrew fell.

"Purugly, use Body Slam!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, Purugly leapt off the ground, flattening both of our Pokémon. They both lay on the floor, out cold.

"You see? You're both rookies. You can't win. You can phone your sister but we'll be long done before she comes. Actually, were done now. Grunts! We're leaving." Mars walked towards the door, picked up the large black brief case and walked out.

Amethyst and I also left.

"I had know idea you're Cynthia's sister. She's one of the strongest trainers in Sinnoh! Only one person has beaten her."

"I know. My dream is to battle her. She never lets any of us watch her battle or train. It was awful before we left. Cynthia was appointed Champion, Volkner ran away and Jinx joined Team Galactic. I'm so glad we had the chance to start our journeys."

"Wow… you sure have a lot of people well known in your family. My mom used to be a Trainer long ago, my dad works on the S.S. Anne, and my sisters are Trainers or Coordinators."

"I'm going to make it big too. I'm going to win the Sinnoh League, the Champion's League and then beat my sister for top place. I'm going to take the Title of Champion, even if that means beating Family and Friends to do that."


End file.
